A Christmas WITCH
by trickstersGambit
Summary: what christmas is like when your poor... you'll see... Please read.


-1

_**A Christmas W.I.T.C.H.**_

_**Written By Chai-green-Alyce**_

A week before Christmas break my friends and I sat at the usual table in the cafeteria. Cornelia was going on about her Christmas arrangements and every one was listening. I glanced around the table. Every one seemed to be having a great time, every one, that is, except Will.

"oh and I spotted this great leather coat I want to get Caleb. The one he has now is so tattered and ratty, ya know?" she smiled. "oh and did I tell you about the tree?"

Will suddenly stood up, her tray clattering to the floor. "I gotta go you guys. Umm I'll see you later at Yan Lin's place, okay? Bye." she picked up her bag and left.

Cornelia looked confused, "I didn't say any thing wrong did I?"

"I don't think so." Hay-Lin said, twirling her fork in the pasta before her.

"yeah, that's usually my department." Irma said, aiming a fork of mashed potatos at the head of a foot ball player at the table behind ours. "I'd say she's being eaten by something. She needs choco-therapy."

"not a bad idea." I turn and collect my things off the back of the chair. I follow Will's path out.

No chestnuts roast on a fire for me,

That jack won't stop nipping,

Carols may be sung by the choir,

But who am I to listen tonight,

I walked into the hall of Will's apartment building. I followed her home after lunch. Not something I usually do. But I wanted to find out what was eating her. She was pretty upset, but what was it?

She went inside and locked the door. I didn't know what to do. I looked up and down the halls, almost every door had a wreath, but the Vandom home didn't. That's weird, I thought, shouldn't they have a decoration up?

I knocked on the door. Something moved and a tumbler fell into place, unlocking the dead bolt. Will's tear streaked face filled the sliver of door way.

"Taranee, shouldn't you be in school?"

There's no partridge or pear tree.

No figgy pudding for me.

But go ahead and have yourself

A merry little Christmas now…

I looked at Will, concern flooded me. "will, were you crying? You were crying?"

"no, why would I be crying?" she wiped her face. "I was trying to make something edible for lunch and I burned it. Why aren't you in school?"

"I wanted to check on you. One friend to another, you seem a bit off, is something bugging you?"

"no."

"realy? You seem pretty bugged."

"let you in on a little secret if you promise not to let it spread."

"cross my heart and hope to die… on my honour as a guardian." I say solemnly. The door shuts for an instant as the chain lock slides into place.

I don't hear any thing on my roof,

There's no decking of halls,

It may be Christmas time in the city,

But the silver bells won't ring for me.

The door opens in and Will steps aside revealing the living room. There isn't a single decoration any where, except for a red and green paper chain strung across the entrance to the hall way.

I suddenly understood. Will wasn't having Christmas. Her mom was single and they probably didn't have enough money. I felt ashamed for letting Cornelia go on like a fool when I saw Will's reaction.

"you don't have to worry about it, I've accepted it. It's just hard when Corny is chatting about her trip to the chalet last year."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to listen to her sometimes."

Christmas has every right to be late,

Since it doesn't stop here…

Well, go have your self your

Merry little Christmas now.

I returned to school just as it was letting out. I managed to grab the others before they had split off to far.

I knew it was breaking a solemn vow, but I had to tell my friends about will's situation. As a group I knew we could do something.

"so what you're saying is Will needs our help to deal with a crummy Christmas situation?" Cornelia said sounding disinterested. Hay-Lin boxed her ears.

"don't be such a bitch corny… Will needs our help. She didn't ask, but she needs our help all the same." she stated, sounding more mature than any one thought she was, or could be.

"I think someone should spring for a tree." Irma said glancing at Cornelia with a scornful look in her eye.

"what? I didn't do any thing."

"who votes Cornelia springs for the tree?" I asked.

"wha? Taranee how could you? What?" the other's raised their hands.

"that settles that, who can spare ornaments?"

"If I'm getting the tree I'm getting the already decorated ones, you know, they're plastic…"

"NO" we all shout at once. Cornelia can be such a pain sometimes.

"a real tree or it isn't worth the effort.

If another year passes,

While I sleep tonight,

At least I won't have had to suffer.

The disappointment just isn't right

Irma was chosen to drag Will out of the house to go to a movie. That kept her out of the house. She would be staying with Irma all week. That gave us time to set things up. We explained to Will's mom what we were doing for her. Tears sprang to her eyes. She couldn't believe someone would do this for her and her daughter, or so she said, over and over, and over…

I directed the palcement of the tree. A douglas fir now sat in the corner of the room, it's branches decked in tinsel and colourful orbs, a string of white lights wrapped around it, the cords disguised by a plaid ribbon that wrapped the entire length of the tree. A gold star sat proudly at the top. We did good.

"Presents. We have to get presents." Hay-Lin said as we walked back to the door.

"absolutely. She deserve them after what went on this year." I acquiesced. "frogs are good… but we can't just all get her frogs…"

"I think I'll get her a leather jacket." Cornelia said. Her eyes sparkled. "one for her and one for me and one for Caleb." she sang as she walked down the hall.

"I think she's just obsessed with leather coats."

"everyone is these days…"

If the ghosts of Christmas come

Tell them I've moved on

I'm not a scrooge at Christmas

I Just don't get one.

If you hang a shining star upon the highest bow

Take a Polaroid for me…

This year I am sure…

It's the only tree I'll see

Irma brought Will home safe and sound early Christmas eve. Her eyes were blind folded…

We sat her down on the couch and removed the blind fold. Her eyes widened, a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled widely.

"you…you guys! Ohh You. You did this for me?"

The tree was six feet tall, while fluffy cotton thing keeping needles off the ground, red white and green balls hung off the tree, each a different style, silver bells hung there as well, ringing when ever air stirred them slightly. Bright coloured packages were bunched in random places under the tree.

"OHH, I love you guys!" she shrieked and cried and hugged every one in the room.

So maybe I do get a Christmas

With all the ribbons and bows

Because my friends are here for me

And heaven knows

I'm having my self

A merry little Christmas now.


End file.
